


he won’t love you like I do

by meakashi



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Watanagashi-hen, maybe? - Freeform, takes place during Watanagashi-hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/meakashi
Summary: Mion is Rena’s most treasured friend.. but she wishes they were something more. She’s had enough of consoling the girl of Keiichi’s doltish ways - she takes a dangerous risk for a girl in hinamizawa.In which Rena gives the doll to Mion and confesses how she truly feels.
Relationships: Maebara Keiichi & Sonozaki Mion, Ryuuguu Rena/Sonozaki Mion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	he won’t love you like I do

Rena had always had a strong sense of empathy. The moment Keiichi-kun gave her the doll instead of Mion, she could sense it. The heartache that he had subjected her best friend to. Rena treasured her friendship with the both of them, and she was beyond aware of Mion’s developing feelings towards the boy. However, he was so insensitive, so oblivious to them, it almost seemed like he was ignoring them on purpose, brushing her off, purposely leaving her hopelessly trying to indirectly show him, make him understand her feelings.

Rena couldn’t believe someone could be that oblivious. Keiichi was a dear friend to her, but this majorly got on her nerves sometimes. Mion would give him the world, and he was so blind to it. She couldn’t admit it, but she was jealous. 

She wished Mion would see her that way. She’s never told a soul about this - with it’s old fashioned customs, homosexuality would hardly be welcomed in hinamizawa - let alone with the heir of the Sonozaki family. If the wrong people knew of these feelings, Rena would be treated as an outcast, cursed - similar to the unfair treatment of her dear friend Satoko, who was shamed and scorned on due to the actions of her now dead parents.

She loved Hinamizawa, she’d never entertain the thought of leaving again. While the events of Ibaraki weren’t her fault, and if she could’ve chosen she wouldn’t have left - she was still cursed. Rare to many cases, Rena was forgiven once she transferred back, handed a second chance at everything. Telling Mion how she felt was far too risky. She treasured the friendship they’ve built - no one made her feel safer or happier than Mion Sonozaki, she didn’t have to hide a single aspect of herself around her. From the club activities to their late night phone calls, Rena held Mion dearest to her heart. 

She wasn’t perfect, no one was - but Mion was perfect in Rena’s eyes - from her bold leadership skills, to her cheerful, carefree disposition, to her competitive nature and that contagious smile of hers that could lift the spirits of the whole class - she was Rena’s kind of beautiful. 

Rena longed to lay alongside her and gaze at the stars, she wanted to hold her hand as they walked to school, be accepted by the family as her girlfriend, go on cute dates and find her cute gifts in the dumpsters - yet these fantasies felt beyond unreachable. 

Instead, she sat in the hallway with the girl she held closest to her heart, consoling her and trying to mend the wounds that oblivious boy had engrained into her heart. “It’s not fair,” she said, choking back tears. Rena embraced the green-haired teenager and nodded knowingly. 

“Keiichi-kun is dense,” she said flatly. “Even if he doesn’t see it, I do. You have a cute side, Mii-chan, and you’re a wonderful girl with a good heart, golden spirits, and so much to offer… he’s missing out!” She insisted, pumping her fist in the air. Rena was a gentle looking girl, but she had an excessive amount of strength.

“I wish he understood… I wish he was able to see how I felt,” she whispered, “my feelings… he always tramples on them.. does he really not see any kind of romantic potiential in me at all? Am I too boyish? Too vulgar? Rena, I don’t know what to do! This is so silly, I shouldn’t be fussing over something like this.”

“No, Mii-chan! You’re not doing anything wrong, I promise, I promise! You’re the endearing Sonozaki Mion, our club leader with a heart of gold and spirits impossible to tear down!” 

After school, there were no club activities. There weren’t yesterday either - Mion’s been busy with her work. Rena had her schedule memorized - she’d often greet her every morning, but they rarely got the chance to walk to school together, due to Mion’s tendencies to sleep in. She knew where she worked, and what hours.

She waited patiently outside for her best friend’s shift to end. She felt nervous - wondering what the worst that could happen was. She could always write it off as the love between two girl best friends - gal pals! God. Mion’s obliviousness to her feelings mirrored Keiichi’s. 

She had talked this over briefly with Shion already - who seemed oddly on edge. She likely cared for her sister as much as Rena did, and didn’t like seeing her feelings trampled on any better than she did.

She peered in the window, and sure enough, Mion’s shift was over. Rena braced herself, preparing to greet her friend. Flung over her shoulder was a bag she came across, and inside was none other than the very doll Keiichi had gifted her. 

Feelings of hesitation filled her mind. What if it wouldn’t be the same? It couldn’t have been. She was sure such a gesture wouldn’t be anywhere near as meaningful to her unless it was Keiichi-kun. Yet, it was worth a try. Mii-chan was her precious friend, and there’s no way something like this would divide them.

She didn’t have any time left to think as Mion excited, waving and greeting her.

“Hey, Rena-chan! What brings you here?” She asked with a chuckle. Her playful smile warmed Rena’s heart. “Don’t tell me you were waiting for me!”

Rena nervously avoided eye contact, staring at the ground, her face growing flushed. “Actually Mii-chan…! I wanted to talk to you, talk to you… it’s something important actually! I was wondering if you had some time… you can come with me for a walk, we can go anywhere you want, you want!” 

Mion grinned. “You wanna tell me something, huh? Oba-san won’t mind if I’m home a little late, she encourages being active and spending time with all my friends after all. How about we walk up to the stream, or maybe the shrine!”

Rena smiled. “That would be perfect,” she gushed. “The view there is so beautiful! It’s settled, let’s go!” Spending time with Mion always instantly gave her joy. She loved this girl so much - it was a scary thought, but she would be content spending all her days with the perky girl. She could never grow bored of her antics and games, both girls competitive to their very core. She hoped her happy days with Mion and her other friends never came to an end, but as someone who’s had her happy days taken from her before, she knew the importance of making the most out of them and never taking them for granted.

“So, what was it ya wanted to talk with me about?” Mion asked as they neared the Furude shrine. 

Rena beamed. “It’s a surprise!”

“Aww, you gotta leave me hanging like that?” Mion exclaimed with a lighthearted laugh. “It better be an exciting one!”

“I hope so,” Rena said softly, her gaze wandering towards the sky. 

Soon enough, the two girls stood beside each other in the Furude shrine, enjoying a beautiful view of their village. The Furude shrine was one of the most famous spots in hinamizawa, known for its immaculate view. Rena reached into her bag.

“Mii-chan… there’s something I wanted to give you,” she said softly, trying not to show her shyness. 

“Ooh, a gift! Thanks Rena-chan!” 

She paused. “It’s not just a gift… I wanted to tell you something. It has a special meaning…”

“Huh?” Mion looked confused, raising an eyebrow. “How so?”

Rena took a deep breath. It was now or never. She pulled the doll out her her bag, and she saw Mion’s eyes grow wide.

“Ehh?” 

She handed a confused Mion the porcelain doll. “I know it may not mean as much from me, from me… but I wanted to give it to you. I know you have a cute side.. I think you’re the cutest!! It’s endearing, everything about you,” she rambled, growing flustered. There was no turning back now. “I… I really love you Mii-chan!”

Mion’s expression turned from confusion to shock to a warm smile. 

“Aw, I love you too Rena!” She said happily. Rena shook her head.

“No, no.. Mii-chan… I think I’m  _ in love  _ with you…”

She felt herself growing fearful. Was this really a good idea? How would the village react, how would Mion react… 

“I understand,” Mion answered. Rena sat down, overwhelmed. She felt regret growing over herself. How did she expect this to go?

“Mii-chan… I see you as more than a friend… truth be told, I wish I won the doll first so I could’ve given you it… I’m actually jealous of Keiichi-kun,” she admitted. “He’s so blind, so blind… when I wish we could…”

Mion chuckled. “Rena-chan, what do you think I’m gonna say? Keiichi-kun is my good friend, and he’s such a dummy! I don’t have my heart set on him. Truth be told… I’ve always admired you and cared for you in a way that… ah.. isn’t really normal for two girls, you know?”

Rena’s eyes widened. “M-Mii-chan? Does this mean you… you…”

Mion nodded, pulling Rena into her arms. “Who needs Keiichi-kun anyway? You see me for who I really am… you care, and you understand better than anyone else could. No one knows me like you do, Rena. I think I’m in love with you too! Ahaha!”

Rena stood there, not moving, in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Mion.. liked her too? 

“Mii-chan, I love you so much!” She exclaimed, jumping into the taller girls arms. Mion looked around carefully, making sure they were alone - before she lifted up Rena in the air and held her close. She let her lips meet the ginger’s, and they shared their first kiss. Rena wished she could stop time right then and there.

Of course, good things don’t last, so they must be treasured in the moment.

They pulled away, and Mion took Rena’s hand in hers. “Oba-san isn’t going to like this,” she admitted. “We’ve got a little secret on our hands now, okay? It’s pretty exciting to think about... Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Rena nodded. 

“Of course, that doesn’t count Shion - I tell her everything!”

Rena nodded happily. “It can be our little secret. This doesn’t change anything after all… Mii-chan, you’re the best!” 

She smiled as she took Rena’s hand in hers as they left. “It’ll be pretty funny to be under everyone’s nose like this,” she said. She talked in a low pitch voice, imitating Keiichi. “Since when are the two of you this all over each other?” 

Rena giggled. “Silly oblivious Keiichi-kun!”


End file.
